Gone!
by Leopardpower
Summary: Etcetera and her friends are kidnapped...Can you guess by who? Sorry for any spelling errors! Please R&R!
1. Characters

**Character Bio's**

* * *

**Pouncival**

**Age:** _2 months (8 weeks)_

**Parents:** _Admetus/?_

**Siblings:** _Plato, Tumblebrutus_

**Info:**_ Pouncival's mother was killed when he was very young (2 weeks old)_

* * *

**Etcetera**

**Age: **_2 months (8 weeks)_

**Parents: **_Munkustrap/Demeter_

**Siblings: **_Jemima_

**Grandfather:**_ Old Deuteronomy_

**Uncle: **_Rum Tum Tugger_

**Aunt:**_ Bombalurina_

* * *

**Victoria**

**Age:**_ 4 months (16 weeks)_

**Parents: **_Macavity/Eliza_

**Step Parents: **_Skimbleshanks/Jennyanydots_

**Step Sibling: **_Mistoffelees_

**Info:**_ Victoria believes Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots are her real parents. Mistoffelees and Victoria have the same father, but 2 different mothers. Victoria was brought to Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots when she was only 4 days old, by her mother. She was trying to protect Victoria from her father, Macavity. Victoria's mother was later killed by Macavity himself. Victoria does not remember any of this._

* * *

**Jemima**

**Age: **_2 months (8 weeks)_

**Parents:**_ Munkustrap/Demeter_

**Siblings: **_Etcetera_

**Grandfather: **_Old Deuteronomy _

**Uncle:**_ Rum Tum Tugger_

**Aunt: **_Bombalurina_

* * *

**Tumblebrutus**

**Age: **_2 months (8 weeks)_

**Parents: **_Admetus/?_

**Siblings: **_Plato, Pouncival_

**Info:**_ Tumblebrutus's mother was killed when he was very young (2 weeks old)_

* * *

**Mistoffelees**

**Age:**_ 3 months (12 weeks)_

**Parents: **_Macavity/Maddie_

**Step Parents:**_ Skimbleshanks/Jennyanydots_

**Step Siblings: **_Victoria_

**Info: **_Mistoffelees lived with his abusive father for the first 2 months of his life before running away to the Junkyard, were he was adopted by Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots, who already had a daughter, named Victoria, who was 3 months old at the time. Mistoffelees real mother, Maddie, was killed by Macavity 2 weeks after he was born. Mistoffelees believes Victoria's real parents are Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots. Mistoffelees still remembers the 2 months he lived with his father._

* * *

**Plato**

**Age: **_4 months (16 weeks)_

**Parents: **_Admetus/?_

**Siblings: **_Pouncival, Tumblebrutus_

**Info: **_Plato's mother was killed when he was young (8 weeks)_

* * *

**Eliza**

**Color: **_Pure white_

**Description: **_Victoria's mother_

* * *

**Maddie**

**Color: **_Black with white paws _

**Description: **_Mistoffelees mother_

* * *

**Lilly**

**Description: **_Luigi's sister, She is a bright orange Tabby cat with a some white and she has yellow eyes_

* * *

**Luigi**

**Description: **_Lilly's brother, He is a creamy orange Tabby cat with orange/yellow eyes_


	2. A New Day

**A New Day**

_**(Etcetera's Point of View)**_

Etcetera opened her eyes; it was a beautiful morning in the junkyard. She was in a wonderful mood because today was the day that she and her sister, Jemima are old enough to explore the junkyard for the first time. Even though she is only 8 weeks old, Etcetera wanted to be a part of all the junkyard activities. She had heard about stories of the jellicle ball and of the Heaviside Layer from her mom, Demeter and she was eager to see everything for herself.

Etcetera clumsily ran over to were Jemima and Demeter were still asleep and started pawing at them and whining "MOM! JEMI! Get up! I want to see the junkyard!"

Jemima, not being the most pleasant kitten in the morning, pawed at her face and said tiredly "Can't we see it later? Its way too early and we have all day to see it anyway and I'm tired!"

Demeter started to stir from her sleep. Etcetera saw her eyes open sleepily "Etcetera, I know you are excited, but it is too early to get up, you need your sleep." She whispered softly.

Etcetera slinked away slowly, bummed that she would have to wait until they were ready to get up, which could be hours from now. Etcetera found a nice place to sit at the edge of the oven which had a great view of the middle of the junkyard. She waited there for a while watching two older kittens play in the clearing, one of them was a muscular kitten with brown and black stripes with a red mane. The other tom was smaller and he was jet black with a white stomach and face. It was fun to watch them play fight because clearly the bigger one was winning, but the small one just wouldn't give up!

Just then something white caught Ectcetera's eye; it was a white kitten. She looked about as old as the muscular kitten. She was very pretty and looked very mature for her age. Etcetera couldn't help notice that she wasn't playing with the other kittens; could it be that she had no friends? Or did she like being by herself? Etcetera didn't like seeing cats look lonely. Just then Etcetera herd a rustling sound from behind her. When she looked back, Demeter and Jemima were heading toward her

"Are you ready to go young one?" Demeter asked with a smile.


	3. Exploring

**Exploring!**

**(**_**Etcetera's Point of View)**_

Etcetera, Jemima, and Demeter walked all through the junkyard; Demeter introduced them to some cats like Skimbleshanks, Alonzo, and many others. Demeter brought them to a huge tire were they're father, Munkustrap stood talking to their uncle Rum Tum Tugger and another cat that Etcetera had never met before. He looked very wise and kind; he had very long fur and is voice was deep yet soothing. When Munkustrap noticed that we were standing behind him he said rather excited "These are my two beautiful daughters Etcetera and Jemima!"

The cat looked at us with kind eyes and smiled "It is so nice to finally meet you!" He said kindly.

"This is Old Deuteronomy, our leader!" Munkustrap said, gesturing to the nice cat. After meeting Old Deuteronomy, Demeter stayed behind to talk to Munkustrap while she let Etcetera and Jemima explore on there're own. Etcetera wanted to go and find that white Kitten she saw earlier, so she ran back to where the two older kittens were still playing. Once Etcetera got closer to the two kittens, the bigger one had noticed her coming and stopped playing! Etcetera also noticed that he was staring at her curiously, like he wanted to say hi, but was too shy to do so! So Etcetera decided to go and meet them and then go find the white kitten.

Etcetera ran up to the two kittens and as she got closer she noticed that they were bigger than her, and she started to get a little nervous. Etcetera looked up at the biggest of the two kittens "Um, Hello my name is Etcetera." She managed to squeak.

The older kitten, surprised she actually had the guts to come say hello, said nicely "Hi, I'm Plato and this guy here is Mistoffelees but we all call him Misto! How come I've never seen you before?" Plato asked.

Etcetera replied calmly "This is my first day out in the Junkyard!" Etcetera didn't want to stay and chat very long so she asked quickly "Have you seen a white kitten around here?" Plato looked very confused by her question, so he turned around and looked at Misto for some help.

Misto answered Etcetera's question plainly "Yeah I saw her she went over near the car hood, oh and by the way her name is Victoria!"

Plato, changing the subject asked "Do you want to come and play with us? You can come meet my two brothers if you want!" even though Etcetera wanted to play, she had to go find Victoria! So Etcetera thanked Plato and Misto for the offer and said her goodbye's. Etcetera Had a feeling they were going to become good Friends.


	4. The Three Brothers

**The Three Brothers **

_**(Etcetera's point of view)**_

Etcetera eventually left Plato and Misto during a boring male conversation and started towards the hood of the broken car. She was halfway there when she realized she had no idea where she was going, so she looked around for a helpful source of direction. As Etcetera came towards a, mountain junk, she looked up to see a small kitten sitting on top of a giant rocking chair. He was about the same size as her, and he looked an awful lot like Plato. She assumed there was no harm in exchanging a word or two.

"Hello up there! Could you possibly tell me where the car hood is?" The kitten cocked his head like a curious puppy and leaped of the chair, sliding down the pile of junk beneath him like a skilled surfer. She examined him curiously when he landed gracefully on the ground.

His body was thin and slender with brown strips, and on his handsome face was a patch of brown fur around his left eye. He looked at her with that curious puppy face again.

"Have I seen you around before?" he asked, examining her as she had done to him.

"No, at least, I don't think you have." Etcetera replied, feeling relieved that he was being kind.

"Well in that case, I'm Pouncival!"

Etcetera was surprised by his enthusiasm. She struggled to find a quick, yet calm reply. "I'm Etcetera, and well… today is my first day in the junk yard and I kind of got lost." she admitted, knowing that probably wasn't the coolest reply. To her relieve and surprise, Pouncival continued with his cheery attitude.

"Today is my first day too! My brother Plato…"

"Did you just say Plato's you brother?" Etcetera interrupted, complete shock overtaking her.

"Yes I did. At least before you rudely interrupted me!" he teased, keeping her in shock with such cheerfulness.

"Sorry about that." she mumbled, trying to hide her embarrassment. "It's just, I met you brother and he mentioned you."

"Oh relax Etcetera I'm just playing around!" he insisted, nudging her shoulder. Etcetera and Pouncival laughed and played for quite a long time. After realizing how tired she was, Etcetera called the game for a few moments of relaxation.

"Hey Pounce; do you know that white kitten, Victoria I believe her name is?"

The friendly smile left Pounce's face and was instead replaced by a mischievous grin. "Oh I know her alright. The word is she's stuck-up and thinks she's too perfect to hang out with anyone. If you know what I mean?" he snorted amusingly, glancing over his shoulder. The mischievous grin began to grow bigger across his cute face. "Why do you ask?"

"Well the thing is, I saw her sitting by herself and she looked very lonely-"

"So?" Pounce asked, seeming even more interested.

"SO, I was going to go find her and see if I can cheer her up!" she explained, cuffing Pounce over the ear playfully.

"If I were you, I wouldn't even bother with her! She's the most popular kitten in the junkyard! She can't be that lonely!" Pouncival insisted, surprising Etcetera with his sudden seriousness. Etcetera felt very confused. _How could he not like her if it was his first day in the junkyard too? _A high pitched squeal interrupted Etcetera's thoughts. A kitten, no older than herself, came running towards them at full speed.

"POUNCE, POUNCE, POUNCE!" the kitten yelled, beginning to slow down as he approached them.

By the time the kitten reached Pounce and Etcetera, he looked as if he had just run a marathon. "Pounce! Misto is going to kill me!" he squealed with the last ounce of breath he could manage to get out.

"That's odd. It's usually me he wants to kill." Pounce chuckled. "What did you do to make him so mad Tumble?"

"Well. . ." the kitten gulped a mouthful of air. "Dad told me to tell Misto that his mom wanted him, but when I went to go tell him . . . he was with Victoria."

"Oh god, Tumble you didn't!" Pounce scolded.

"Yeah I know! Well, he got mad and started to yell at me because I embarrassed him in front of her, and now he's chasing me!"

"So, what do you want me to do about it?" Pouncival complained, sitting back on his haunches.

"I thought that the two of us . . . we could fight him off or something like that!" Tumble replied, hinting that he was prepared to beg.

"Well, if Misto comes and tries to kill you, we can go tell on him to Jennyanydots and she'll be the one trying to kill him!" Pouncival suggested, stretching an evil grin.

"Great idea Pounce!" Tumble said happily, cuffing Pounce over the ear.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Etcetera… this is my other brother Tumblebrutus." Pounce said, motioning to Tumble with a flick of his tail.


	5. White As Snow

**White As Snow**

_**(Tumble's point of view)**_

Tumble was still gasping for breath from running from Misto, and found it nearly impossible to speak. He was impressed that he was able to manage a simple hello. Tumble was intrigued with the new kitten, looking her over with curiosity. She was small, with white fur and black and orange stripes. He couldn't help noticing her eyes were filled with sparkles and dazzled in the afternoon sunlight.

"Tumble. . . Etcetera wants to talk to _VICTORIA_." Pounce said nervously, pretending to shake with fear. "Would you mind taking her to that broken down car hood?"

"Well… um… ok." Tumble stuttered, giving her a tiny smile. It was obvious that he was trying to hide his nervousness and perhaps nausea. "But, what if Misto is still looking for me?" he gasped, looking as if he was about to have a heart attack.

"First, I don't get why he would care if he was embarrassed in front of Victoria. I mean, after all she is his step-sister!" Pounce insisted. "Second, you escaped him once already so why can't you do it again?"

"Ok, I guess I'll do it." Tumble sighed. Pouncival stumbled back up the pile of junk to the big rocking chair, while Tumble and Etcetera set off to go find Victoria. They only had been walking for a few minutes when Tumble heard a loud, high pitched hiss. The next thing he knew, he was knocked off his paws and pinned roughly to the ground. Expecting to see a very angry Misto, he opened his eyes to a surprise. There, pinning him down was a pure white kitten, slightly older than himself, glaring down at him with eyes blazing like hell.

"WHERE… IS… POUNCIVAL!" the kitten hissed.

"What did he do this time Victoria?" Tumble sighed plainly, rolling his eyes.

"THAT LITTLE RAT IS DEAD MEAT!" She roared. "HE'S BEEN WALKING AROUND TELLING EVERYONE I HAVE A CRUSH ON PLATO!"

She released her grip on Tumble, allowing him to sit up and start to groom himself calmly.

"Victoria?" whispered a small voice. Tumble whipped around to see Etcetera, creeping out of her hiding spot.

"Who are you?" Victoria asked, calming herself.

"I'm Etcetera." She replied, with a kind smile.

"Today must be your first day in the Junkyard!" Victoria figured, raising an eyebrow. "My first day was like, 2 months ago!"

"Oh, that's cool!" Etcetera replied with an interest, happy that the introduction was going better than Pouncival had suggested. Victoria turned back to Tumble with a big frown.

"WELL…WHERE IS HE?"

"He is hanging out on his rocking chair!" Tumble gulped, beginning to cower.

"Well, see you two later!" Victoria said quickly, running off towards Pounce's favorite chair. "Nice meeting you Etcetera!"

Tumble turned to Etcetera, who was standing in deep concentration. She looked up, smiling shyly at him. Tumble smiled back, unsure what she was thinking. "Well… I guess I was wrong. Victoria must have plenty of friends. I guess I should have listened to Pouncival and not bothered her." She said glumly.

"Well the important thing was that you were kind enough to make sure she wasn't lonely!" Tumble insisted sympathetically. Tumble looked at Etcetera, and she was obviously disappointed.

"Hey! I know what we can do, let's go find my brother, Plato, and see if he can give us a tour of places in the junkyard you haven't seen yet!"

Etcetera's smile widened, interest replacing her disappointment. "Sure! Sounds like fun!"

Tumble led the way to the clearing in the Junkyard, but to their surprise, Plato and Misto weren't the only ones in the Junkyard anymore.


	6. Jellicle Moon

**Jellicle Moon **  
_**(Etcetera's Point of View)**_

"What's going on?" Etcetera asked, glancing nervously at Tumble. He looked at her with confusion.

"HELLO!" boomed a familiar voice. Etcetera strained her neck to see over the crowd of cats. She caught a glimpse of a big fluffy cat, sitting on the large tire. Etcetera easily recognized him as Old Deuteronomy.  
"Welcome one and all!" he said with smile. "As you all know, tomorrow is the Jellicle Ball, and I am here to remind you that kittens under the age of 6 months are NOT allowed to attend."

Etcetera felt her mouth drop open. _That's not fair!_She was so excited to finally be a part of Junkyard activities, and now she wasn't even allowed to go to the Jellicle Ball! Tumble must have noticed her expression because nudged her with his head.

"It's okay Cetti. We'll be allowed to go in 4 months!"

She looked at him for a minute, and then smiled. Tumble flashed his cute smile.

"Etcetera!" A small voice called. She turned around to see Jemima walking towards her.

"Hi Jemi!" Etcetera mewed excitedly.

"So…what have you been up too?" Jemima asked, looking between Etcetera and Tumble.

"Oh, Jemi this is Tumble!" Etcetera said, gesturing to her new friend.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jemima!" Jemima said happily, her eyes twinkling in the evening sun.

"Hi." Tumble mumbled shyly. The clearing had suddenly become empty except for Etcetera, Jemima, and Tumble. All three kittens sat there chatting for a while until the sun started to set.

"Jemima! Etcetera!" Demeter shouted.

"Sorry Tumble, we have to go now! See you tomorrow!" Etcetera said, flicking her tail.

"Good night!" he called after her.

"Good night, Tumble!" Jemima said, trailing behind Etcetera.

"See you two tomorrow!" he replied, watching them intently. They met Demeter outside the oven.

"So did you two have fun today?" Demeter asked, starting to groom Etcetera's ruffled fur.  
"YES!" they replied together.

"Good. But now it's time for you two to go to sleep." She purred, nudging Etcetera's fluffy bottom.

"Okay… love you mommy." Jemima yawned, as she walked sleepily into the oven. Etcetera trotted into the oven with Demeter and settled down next to Jemima. She yawned, and she felt tiredness start to overcome her.

"Good night mommy." She whispered, and closed her eyes with a tired sigh.


	7. Jellicle Morning

**A Jellicle Morning **  
_**(Victoria's Point of View)**_

Victoria woke up early, stretching her stiff limbs in the pipe. The morning air was brisk and fresh and the Junkyard was silent and peaceful. She blinked sleepily at the beautiful morning. The silence didn't last long because Pouncival was awake as well. He trotted into the clearing; a smug grin stretching across his face. "Did the Princes get her beauty sleep?" he snorted.

"Oh shut-up Pounce!" Victoria hissed.

"Jeez…Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the pipe!" Pouncival laughed, sitting down in the middle of the clearing.

"Well I was in a great mood until you showed up!" she retorted grumpily.

"Oh will you two just shut-up for once!" Plato hissed, appearing from underneath the car hood. "I could hear you from the other side of the Junkyard!" he hissed, glaring at Pouncival.

"Well…she started it!" Pouncival said, attempting to look innocent.

"I DID NOT!" Victoria hissed, twitching her tail angrily.

"Look…I don't care who started it, I just want you to stop fighting all the time!" Plato sighed. "It gets really annoying!"

"What's going on out here?" Etcetera asked, walking out of the oven. Victoria whipped around.

"Oh, hello Etcetera!" she said happily. Victoria was relieved that another girl kitten was awake. She gave one last glare at Pouncival before walking over to Etcetera.

"Good morning" Etcetera said cheerfully.

"So…what do you want to do?" Victoria asked, and Etcetera's eyes grew wide at the question

"Um… why don't we play tag!"

Victoria liked the suggestion, or anything that could get her away from Pounce! "I'll start!" Etcetera suggested. "TAG! YOUR IT!" she squealed, as she poked Victoria with her tail. Etcetera dashed off through the Junkyard, Victoria following close behind her. Victoria was right at her heels, and she could almost reach her. Etcetera turned a sharp corner, and Victoria heard a thud. She turned the corner herself, and there was no time to react. The next thing she knew she had collided with Etcetera. "OUCH!" Etcetera cried. Victoria sat up, looking to see what had happened. Etcetera had collided with another kitten. It was a small kitten that looked to be the same age as Etcetera. The kitten got to her feet.

"Cetti! What the heck are you doing?" the kitten hissed, brushing the dirt off her fur.

"Sorry Jemi!" Etcetera groaned, sitting up. The kitten looked up at Victoria "Hello, I don't believe we've met before! I'm Jemima. Etcetera's sister!"

"Hello, I'm Victoria!" Victoria replied, rubbing her head.

"Jemi do you want to play with us?" asked Etcetera.

"Sure!" Jemima said excitedly, and they played until the late afternoon. Victoria finally sat down from exhaustion, and Etcetera and Jemima sat beside her.

"Ugh! It's too hot!" Etcetera whined. The sun was now high in the afternoon sky and was heating the Junkyard too an unbearable temperature.

"Let's try and find some shade!" Jemima suggested.

"Victoria! Etcetera! Jemima!" called a familiar voice. Tumble trotted towards them, and he too was dying under the heat of the sun. "What happened to the nice cool morning?" he joked. Victoria couldn't take it anymore; it was way too hot to be sitting around.

She stood up. "Let's go get some water!" she suggested, and all four of them walked into the clearing. Beyond the old tire was a little stream that ran through the Junkyard, a water source for all the Jellicles. Victoria crouched down to get a drink, and the others did the same. The water was cold and refreshing, and her small pink tongue lapped at the water as she gulped it down. All of the sudden she was rammed in the backside, sending her face first into the stream. The water was ice cold. Though the stream wasn't deep; it still soaked her from head to tail. She stood up, and the water was up to her stomach. She looked to see who had done it, than her eyes rested on none other than Pouncival.


	8. The Jellicle Ball

**The Jellicle Ball**

_**(Pouncival's Point of View)**_

"POUNCIVAL!" Victoria hissed, as she waded to the bank of the stream "I'M GOING TOO KILL YOU!"when she crawled out she was dripping wet and her fur was sagging under the weight of the water.

"You look like a drowned rat!"Pouncival laughed. "THAT'S IT!" screeched Victoria, as she lunged at Pouncival.

He had just dodged her blow, when all the sudden he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck and hoisted into the air. He started to squirm around trying to break free. Seconds later he was dropped back onto the ground.

"Pouncival…" said a calm voice. Pouncival looked up, it was his father Admetus. Admetus stared sternly at him "What have I told you?"He said calmly. Pouncival sighed "If you can't say anything nice…don't say anything at all!"He mumbled. "Good! Now say sorry to Victoria!" Admetus purred. "Fine!" he grumbled.

Pouncival turned to Victoria, who was giving him the death glare. "I'm sorry!" he mumbled. "What was that? I couldn't hear you!" she asked, still glaring at him with her ice blue eyes.

"I SAID… I'M SORRY!" Pouncival hissed "COULD YOU HEAR ME THAT TIME?" "Yes I could… and I forgive you, as long as you NEVER do it again." She replied.

"Good! Now you kittens stay out of trouble, I have to go get ready for the Jellicle Ball!" Admetus said, while looking at the sky. Pouncival had been so busy bothering Victoria that he hadn't realized that the sun was starting to set. _Wow, time flies when you're having fun_ he thought to himself. "Bye Dad!" Pouncival and Tumble said together, as Admetus walk off.

"Hi Pounce!" said a familiar voice. "Oh hello Jemima!" he said as he turned to see who said it. "Wait! You two know each other?" Etcetera asked, with a look of surprise. "Yep! We met yesterday!" Jemima said, nonchalantly. "Well then… were all acquainted!" Plato said, as he walked up to them. Pouncival felt relief flood over him, he had to do no more introductions.

"What the heck is going on here?" Misto asked, as he also walked into view. He stopped when he saw Victoria "Why are you all wet?" he asked, with a confused expression. "Pounce pushed me into the stream!" she said, as if it wasn't a big deal. "Oh…" he said.

There was a long silence that fallowed, Pouncival stood up "Let's go see what everyone's up too!" he suggested.

Everyone else agreed, so they made their way from the stream to the clearing, but stopped short when they saw the clearing was full of all the junkyard cats. Plato whispered in to Pouncival's ear "The Jellicle Ball is starting!"


	9. Macavity!

**Sorry it took me forever to post this chapter! **

**I hope you like it! **

**Please R&R _-__Leopardpower =D_**

* * *

**Macavity!**

_**(Victoria's Point of View)**_

Victoria and her friends left the clearing and found a place where they could watch the Jellicle Ball from a distance.

The Jellicle moon was shining across the Junkyard and the stars shone brightly in the night sky. _What a perfect night to have the Jellicle ball _Victoria thought as she listened to the beautiful singing far off in the clearing. They all sat in silence for a long while listening to the Jellicle Ball.

Victoria couldn't help but feel tired, she had been through a lot today and the beautiful singing wasn't helping much either. So she closed her eyes and listened.

Before she knew it Victoria was being prodded awake, she must have dosed off for a few minutes. Victoria stood up in a daze. Standing before her was Jennyanydots, with a look of panic in her eyes. "Sweet heart! Get up, you need to hide quickly!" she said, as she nudged Victoria again.

"What's happening? Where's Misto? Where are my friends?" Victoria squeaked. She started to panic. All she could see around her were scared cats. "There's no time to explain!" Jennyanydots said, as she picked up Victoria by the scruff and started to run.

Jennyanydots stopped at a huge junk pile. There was an opening under an old couch, big enough for a kitten Victoria's size to fit under. She dropped Victoria and gave her a quick lick "Hide under here until I get back" she said "And don't come out until I tell you too"

As her mother started to turn away, Victoria piped up "Mom, please tell me what's going on!" Jennyanydots sighed and gave Victoria a stern look "Macavity is attacking!"


End file.
